


In Denial

by DeathandTeaTime



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathandTeaTime/pseuds/DeathandTeaTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did not like Pitch. Sure, he was attractive, but that didn’t mean Sandy had a crush on him.</p>
<p>‘Cause he didn’t, he <b><i>didn’t</i></b> damn it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

Sandy was worried, Pitch had been absent from the world for a while now, so he decided to check up on him. 

He searched everywhere, until eventually he came to the hot springs deep within Pitch’s cave, and sure enough, Pitch was there...

...Bathing.

Sandy stood awestruck, mouth gaping as he watched transfixed as the steam from the hot spring sizzled up, and the water glistened on Pitch’s **very** well-developed muscles.

...Hot **Damn**.

Pitch turned, glowering when he saw Sandy. “And just what are you doing here?” he growled, “I didn’t know breaking-and-entering was acceptable behavior for a guardian.”

Sandy felt his face flush; he quickly explained that he had wanted to make sure Pitch was all right.

“Yes, well as you can see I am perfectly fine.” The boogeyman huffed, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself, “So kindly show yourself out.”

Sandy didn’t think twice as he took off like a bullet to his islands.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Since that day, the image of Pitch unclothed and steaming had run through Sandy’s mind constantly, he just couldn’t repress it.

He did _**not**_ like Pitch. Sure, he was attractive, but that didn’t mean Sandy had a crush on him.

‘Cause he didn’t, he _**didn’t**_ damn it!

Sandy gritted his teeth in frustration; he isn’t going to let Pitch fluster him... _even though he is extremely sexy..._

Sandy shook his head; he had to pull himself together!

_But...but those **muscles** , damn, he just wanted to rub peppermint oil all over them..._

Stop it!

_And—and—then he could lick it off, as he listened to Pitch’s moans of pleasure..._

Shut up!

_And the **sand** —imagine what they could do with their **sand**..._

God! That isn’t even fair!

Sandy groaned and poured himself a couple of shots of vodka, he didn’t drink often, but getting drunk might help him cope with the situation better.

It wasn’t long before he fell asleep, lulled by the warmth of the alcohol.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was such a dirty, little _**shit**_.

_Sandy smiled as Pitch lay beneath him, his eyes dilated from arousal._

_“Sandy...” he whispered desperately, shivering as Sandy began to slowly peel back his long robe, “Sandy I—”_

_Sandy brushed his fingers over his lips, hushing him. “It’s alright, shh.” He whispered, letting his hands travel down, feeling Pitch’s newly exposed torso, caressing his toned chest and abdomen._

_“He’s so beautiful, why does he hide himself beneath those dark cloaks?” He thought._

_Sandy listened as Pitch let out a moan of pleasure. He smiled, as he opened a vial of peppermint oil._

_Carefully, He poured the oil onto the boogeyman’s naked upper body. He began massaging it over Pitch’s muscles, until they gleamed._

_He lowered his mouth over the exposed flesh, letting his tongue run over Pitch’s neck, then down his chest and navel._

_“Don’t stop.” Pitch growled, looking at him with lust-filled eyes._

_Sandy smirked, “I don’t intend to.”_

_He gently began to pull down Pitch’s trousers..._

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Sandy woke up with his heart pounding in his chest, he was sweating, and his manhood was throbbing.

That dream... _oh dear god..._

He was such a dirty, little _**shit**_.

Sandy picked himself up, his head was aching and his vision was blurry.

Maybe alcohol wasn’t the best way to handle this.

He looked outside, from what he could make out from his hangover vision, the stars were already out.

He was late!

Quickly as he could, he flew from his islands and began his rounds. Hopefully, Manny wouldn’t notice his tardiness.

\-----------------------------------------------------

It took some extra vigor, but Sanderson was able to give good dreams to all the children of the world with hours to spare before the sun rose. And luckily, Manny hadn’t seemed to detect his lateness.

Even so, Sandy knew something had to be done, he couldn’t risk being late again, MiM was no fool, he would notice after a while. And he couldn’t allow himself to become a drunkard; he was just going through a rough time that was all.

Sandy set his jaw.

He has to get over it, he has too…

Just then the Aurora Borealis shone brightly throughout the sky… North was summoning the guardians again so soon?

...Guess his Pitch problem would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Here's the next part.  
>  _Blushes and hides under a rock._


	3. Chapter three

“I know is sudden, but is very important,” North turned to Tooth, “Go head.”

The fairy queen fluttered nervously,

“…Pitch is back; my fairies and I saw him in New York.”

“Already!?” Jack said, swinging his staff, “I thought we’d put him out of commission for at least a century or two!” 

“Me too," Tooth sighed, "but it’s a fact, Pitch is out in the world again, and someone needs to keep eye on him.” 

Sandy’s hand jerked up in flash... _Oh god damn!_

Tooth smiled at him, 

“Would you Sandy? I think that would be best, since he fears you the most.”

Sandy merely nodded.

_...What the hell had he gotten himself into?_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

He found Pitch in Central Park, feeding pigeons.

...Feeding. **Pigeons.**

Sandy watched as Pitch gracefully threw out crumbs to the dirty little things... _damn, even the way he feeds **birds** was sexy..._

Sandy slapped himself back into reality. He was doing this for the good of the team and the children. That was the only reason he was stalking this incredibly hot—

No—wait a second; he _**was not stalking**_ the boogeyman! And he’s not _**that**_ hot, god damn it!

_Keep telling yourself that, but that doesn’t explain the warmth in your—_

Okay, moving on.

He followed Pitch until near dawn; all he did was feed more pigeons.

He looked so happy about it too...so relaxed and unwound...maybe that’s all he really needed, to relax.

_Sandy was good at relaxing people..._

Focus damn it!

Seeing that Pitch wasn’t really up to anything, Sandy flew back as quickly as he could.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he told the other guardians about what had conspired, they were, of course, suspicious,

“He must be up to something, Sandy,” Tooth said, “I hope it’s not any trouble, but could you continue watching him? We need someone near if he tries anything.”

Sandy nodded absently.

He was just doing his job, nothing else...

_Yeah, you’re a dirt-faced liar..._

...Stuff it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update, hope you like. :D


	4. Chapter four

The next night, Pitch visited a ranch; he stayed there all night feeding the horses.

_...Horses..._

Sandy closed his eyes, remembering how majestic Pitch looked astride one of his Nightmares... _like some stud-muffin general..._

Bad thoughts Sanderson! **Bad thoughts!**

_But he is a stud-muffin..._

Sandy tore at his hair, 

Why is this even happening?!

_...Because you know a nice piece of ass when you see it._

Sandy threw his hands up in exasperation,

God damn Pitch Black and his excessive attractiveness! 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

So it was night after night, Sandy would stalk—observe, Pitch as he went about feeding kittens, puppies, chickens, cow, goats, etcetera.

It seemed that he really _**wasn’t**_ up to anything this time.

Needless to say, the guardians were at a loss as to what to do.

“...Maybe we should try and call a truce with him,” Jack said, “after all, he isn’t doing anything bad, and it would be better to have him as an ally than as an enemy.”

“...Ya got a point Jack,” Bunnymund frowned, “but remember who we’re dealin’ with here, this is the boogeyman we’re talkin’ ‘bout, he ain’t goin’ to turn a new leaf just because we show him a bit of compassion.”

Jack smirked, “Aww but Bunny, _**baby,**_ ” he teased, snaking an arm around the Pooka’s waist, “...everyone deserves a little bit of _**lovin’**_...”

Bunny blushed “B-bugger off.” He said, as he tried to push the frost spirit away.

Sandy sighed,

_He wanted so much to show Pitch a little bit of lovin’..._

No! Not now! Not _**here!**_

_...His Euphonious voice, calling out Sandy’s name..._

Enough!

_His deliciously long legs wrapped around him..._

Oh for the love of _**God!**_

Sandy shook his head, trying to clear it. He hadn’t even heard the others talking.

“Well Sandy? What do you think?” Tooth asked, Sandy’s head shot up, he quickly sputtered his approval.

“Well that’s good, now we just need to send someone to relay our parley.” Tooth said, 

Sandy’s hand went up like an arrow... _traitor._

"Really? That would be great! Thank you for doing all of this.”

Sandy nodded,

_...God damn it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go. Hope you enjoy. :D


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Too bad it isn’t a date..._
> 
> Quiet you! This is for the sake of peace, and nothing else!
> 
> _If you say so..._

Sandy straightened his bowtie; he had to look his very best for a diplomatic parley after all.

_Too bad it isn’t a date..._

Quiet you! This is for the sake of peace, and nothing else!

_If you say so..._

 

Sandy huffed as he unwrapped a box of chocolate he had gotten... _  
Pitch loved chocolate..._

 

_And you **haven’t** been stalking him? right..._

 

Shut up! I’m just trying to make a good impression!

After entering Pitch’s lair, Sandy quickly slicked back his hair, and brought out the chocolates. Perhaps this wasn’t the best idea, but he was working with a blank slate here...

He heard the shadows around him rustle; his heart began to pound with apprehension.

Ok, ok he just had to be cool.

Pitch walked out, his v-neck cloak blatantly exposing his chest and elongated neck,

Sandy felt his cheeks begin to burn,

_Becoolbecoolbecool_

 

Pitch began walking toward him. “Sandy? I thought I made it clear before, you are not wel--wait, why are you dressed like that, and just what are you holding?” Pitch asked, stopping just in front of him.

Sandy just stared.

Pitch’s robe was parted slightly, enough so that Sandy could see a hint of gray flesh.

He started to hyperventilate.

“Well? What’s going on Sanderson? Out with it, what game are you playing?” Pitch asked, annoyed.

Fumbling, Sandy explained the guardians’ desire for a truce and then offered the chocolates to him.

Pitch’s eyes widened in realization, then he slowly began to smile, taking the chocolates, he leaned down toward Sandy.

“So...you wish to make a peace treaty with me?” he purred, opening the box and taking out a piece, he put it in his mouth.

Sandy felt himself sweating.

Smirking, Pitch licked his fingers and lips free from chocolate. 

_Holyshiholyshitholyshit._

 

“...I’m no fool, little guardian.” The boogeyman said smugly, rising up, “You’ll have to do better than that.”

Sandy stared as Pitch strode gracefully back into the shadows.

_...Damn, he has nice ass._

Shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, enjoy. :)


	6. Chapter six

This was bad, _**really**_ bad, if Pitch didn’t accept a truce then the others’ might imprison him in his lair again, well there wasn’t really a ‘might’ to it, Pitch was too much of a threat.

Sandy couldn’t let that happen...but what to do?

Well...

...What if—what if he befriended Pitch…showed him a little compassion…

Sandy closed his eyes...

_...But you don’t want to just be Pitch’s friend._

Sandy’s eyes snapped open,

_...What if you **dated** him?_

WHAT???!!

_...Think about it, you’d get to be with Pitch, Pitch wouldn’t be at odds with the other guardians...it’s the perfect plan._

...You evil son of a bitch.

_...You could give him all the attention he needs...you know you want to..._

Pitch is my mortal enemy!

_BUT YOU **LIKE** HIM! ADMIT IT! **ADMIT IT!**_

No!

_Yes!_

Stop it!

_**Never!!!!** _

...FINE!!!! I LIKE him! I LIKE HIM DAMN IT!!! Okay!!!??? Satisfied?!

Sandy sighed dejectedly, 

...I like him a lot...

_...Then it’s time for a plan._

Sandy gritted his teeth,

Fine, I’ll go along with your schemes, but they had better work.

_We have to court him, that’s the proper thing to do._

Sandy furrowed his brow,

But how does one court the boogeyman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have an update. :D


	7. Chapter seven

It had been a while since Sandy had romanced anyone so he decided to do some research on modern courtship… which was summed up in a marathon of romantic movies (Gone with the Wind, Grease, Titanic, etc.), and the one thing Sandy noticed that every romantic hero seemed to have in common was being cool and confident.

_Brilliant! We just need to be assertive! Then Pitch Black will be ours!_

...You’re really disturbing sometimes.

_...Its part of my charm, now let’s find that fine ass boogeyman and sweep him off his feet!_

With that in mind, Sandy sought Pitch out, and caught him in Central Park again, with those **fucking** pigeons. He put on a pair of dreamsand sunglasses and a leather jacket...it was time to make a move.

He chassed up to Pitch.

_“Hey there sweet thang.”_

Pitch’s head shot up, “Sanderson?! What the hell!?!”

Sandy went to sit next to him, trying his best to be swag about it.

 _“Listen honey,”_ He purred, _“I’ve been watching you for some time, and I’m thinking walks along the seashore, a little dinner, music, some romantic candlelight...”_

He slid closer; Pitch got up and backed away.

“There’s something wrong with you. Seriously, you should probably see a  
doctor.”

Sandy lowered his sand shades,

_“Baby, if you’re an illness, then I’m as sick as **dog**...”_

Sandy wagged his eyebrows,

_“Bow wow **wow**...”_

“...WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT??!!”

_“Oh, don’t be **coy** sweet cheeks...”_

“...The **fuck**?!”

_“You, me, **date**...whadda ya say toots?”_

“...Is this a joke?”

_"Come on doll, you know you’re curious for a taste of gold..."_

Sandy wrapped a bit of dreamsand around his waist, pulling Pitch toward him.

_“...And I know **I’ve** been craving some **dark meat**.”_

“...What?”

Sandy smiled lecherously and snuggled up to Pitch’s chest.

“WHA—?!”

Just then, one of the pigeons flew to sit on Pitch’s shoulder, cooing like it was love-struck. Annoyed, Sandy used some of his dreamsand to hit it off. 

It kept returning... _that little fucker._

Huffing angrily, Sandy tried to swat it away again, but by then more pigeons had joined the first.

“Help me my pretties! Attack! _ **Attack!**_ ” Pitch screamed,

And thus they rose as one and dive-bombed toward Sandy.

Sandy jumped back in surprise, and quickly called up his dream-whips to defend himself.

Seeing that Sandy was distracted, Pitch took his chance and merged into the shadows, vanishing.

As soon as their master had fled, the pigeons flew off, leaving a very _**annoyed**_ sandman.

...Damn those _**fuckers!**_

_Fear not my friend, if at first you don’t succeed, try, try, again._

Oh?! And just what are _**you**_ suggesting?!

_...Find Pitch...and serenade him._

...Serenade him? 

_Serenade him. Works every time in the movies._

...Right, you’re full of _**shit**_. 

_Maybe, but you’re still desperate enough to try it._

...fine, you got me.

_Good, now let’s go make some romantic magic!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I seriously can't even explain the weirdness behind this chapter._


	8. Chapter eight

The next night, Sandy marched through Pitch’s lair, carrying a boombox.

“What are you doing here little man? Have you recovered from your recent  
lapse of sanity?”

Smiling deviously, Sandy lifted the boombox over his head with all the strength he could muster and used a bit of dreamsand to flip the switch.

_Welcome to 102.5--_

“...Sandy, what is this?”

_I’ve loved you for a thousand years... for a thousand years..._

“...Oh fuck no.”

_Beggin’, beggin’ you, put your lovin’ hand out baby…_

“Sand—“

_I’m your biggest fan, I’ll follow you until you love me, papa--paparazzi..._

“Sandy—“

_Kiss me k-k-kiss me, infect with your love and fill with your poison..._

“Sanderson!”

Pitch grabbed the boombox and threw it against the wall.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?!”

_“...Serenading you...”_

“ **...Serenading** me?! Have you lost your _**mind**_ Sandman?!”

Sandy blushed and hung his head,

_“...It works in the movies.”_ He whispered sheepishly,

Pitch stared at him in disbelief.

“...Sandman,” Pitch whispered slowly, “go home, take a break, it seems  
you’ve been working too hard.” And he turned on his heel and walked away.

Sandy growled.

That ass was going to be _**his**_.

_Now that’s the kind of thing I like to hear!_

Yeah right, and just what other great ideas do _**you**_ have?

_Simple,...grovel._

What?! Now see here, I still have _**some**_ dignity left.

_No you don’t, **GROVEL**..._

Sandy hesitated for a moment, before bursting at top speed after Pitch.

I hate you so much right now.

_...You’ll thank me later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Part 8 is now up and running._


	9. Chapter nine

Pitch hardly had time to react before Sandy came barreling towards him.

_“PLEASE—PUHLEASEEEEEE!”_

“HOLY HELL!!” Pitch screamed as he took off running,

_“PUH—LEEEAASSEEEEEEEE!!!!”_

Sandy leapt onto his leg,

“Sandy! For the love of the MOON! Stop embarrassing yourself!”

_“NOOOOOO! COME ONNNNNNN!”_

Stumbling, Pitch tried to shake him off, but Sandy only held on tighter.

“Sanderson! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN!”

_“JUST ONE DATE PITCH! JUST **ONE** !!!!”_

“No! Enough of this farce you MADMAN! Let GO!”

_“GO OUT WITH ME!!!”_

“NO! I will not be made a fool of! I WILL NOT BE MOCKED!”

Sandy abruptly released him.

_“...You think I’m trying to **ridicule** you?”_ He growled, _“You think I’d go through all this trouble, **just to make fun of you?** ”_

“...Sandy, we’ve known each other for centuries, centuries in which, we’ve at best ignored each other, and nearly killed each other at worst… and now all of a sudden, you’ve become _**infatuated with me?**_... And right after offering me a peace treaty I might add, forgive me if I am a bit, _**skeptical**_.” Pitch growled back, “For all I know, this is just a ruse to keep my actions tamed.”

_“Well what can I do?! How do I convince you?!”_

“...You can’t, I won’t believe you.”

_“...I’m not going to give up...I’ll **show** you.”_

“Well, you can do what you like Sandman.” Pitch said and stomped off.

Sandy clawed at his hair, how the _**hell**_ was he supposed to convince that stubborn boogeyman that he was being sincere?! He was trying his best! Throw him a _**fucking**_ bone for Christ’s sake!

_Don’t worry, all is not lost._

Shut up! I’ve had just about enough of your stupid plans!

_Oh, but this one is **sure** to work..._

...

_..._

...Well?

_...Oh? You want me to continue?_

Just tell me before I change my mind!

_Well you might not like this, but you have to tell the others._

WHAAAATTT?! ARE YOU **INSANE?!**

_He thinks that this is all just a load of bullshit, the **only** way you are going to prove to him that your love is true, is by coming out to your friends, showing everyone that you’re not ashamed, that he’s not your dirty little secret._

They’re going to kill me for this, you know that right?!

_In the name of love, many sacrifices must be made._

...Don’t be so poetic.

_If you don’t do this then you don’t deserve him!_

Alright! Alright! God!

_Good, now move your ass and come clean to the guardians!_

Okay! Okay! Jesus! Take it easy!

_GO YOU FOOL!_

Sandy shot off straight for North’s Workshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, I've been pretty busy lately. :)


	10. Chapter ten

“Sandy? What is it?” Tooth asked, Why did you summon us?”

Sandy fluttered nervously.

“...It’s Pitch isn’t it mate?” Bunnymund said.

Sandy shook his head wildly, but Bunny had already turned away,

“I knew we shouldn’t have tried reasoning with him!” He cried angrily, “Let’s go and get that creep!”

_No! Don’t hurt him!_

“Yeah, if he can’t be reasoned with, he has to be stopped!” Jack said.

_“NO! Pitch hasn’t done anything! It’s—it’s just..._

“Da, you’re right Jack,” North said, “let’s go finish this...”

_“I’M IN LOVE WITH HIM!”_

But it was too late; the other guardians were already running out the door.

HE HAD TO WARN PITCH!

He flew off, quickly toward Pitch’s home.

_Hurry! Hurry!_

Shut up, this is _**your**_ fault!

_Just move your ass!_

____________________________________________________________

 

Sandy came crashing down in a heap in front of Pitch’s globe.

“Sandy? What the—?”

Sandy grabbed his wrist.

_“THERE’S NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!”_ He yelled, pulling Pitch with him to the exit, _“THE GUARDIANS ARE COMING!”_

“What?! Why are they coming?! Sandy, what did you **do?!** ”

_“ **LATER!!** JUST COME **ON!!** ”_

They rushed out of Pitch’s lair and took flight.

“Sandy what’s going on?” Pitch asked, “Where are you taking me?”

_“We’re going to my islands, you’ll be safe there.”_

“Why are you so concerned for **my** welfare? We’re enemies!”

_“...I already told you. I have... **feelings** for you.”_

“...You were telling the truth?” Pitch whispered, his eyes widening.

_“Yes.”_

“Oh, well, I...well.” Pitch stuttered, blushing.

_“We can talk about this later.”_ Sandy said, _“Right now, let’s focus on getting out of here.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are, part 10, sorry for the delay. :)


	11. Chapter eleven

Dreamland was a beautiful place, stardust twinkled around them, and the sands sang softly, like a lullaby. Sandy’s palace however, was the most extravagant Pitch had ever seen, 

“You live here?” he whispered quietly,

Sandy nodded, leading him to the living room.

“It’s—it’s lovely.”

_“Thank you, would like some tea?”_ Sandy asked, shyly, as he led Pitch to a couch.

“N-no, I—Sandy, I mean— could you...could you sit with me?” Pitch sputtered, blushing. 

Sandy shrugged, and went to join Pitch on the couch.

They sat in silence for a while; the very air was thick with nervous tension.

Sandy glanced over at Pitch, he was as rigid as a plank, he was so tense.

“Well, I suppose we should—discuss things.” Pitch said, finally breaking through the nervousness.

He turned to look at Sandy, his face a deep purple.

“You—like me—right?” he stammered, the purple hue deepening.

_“Yes, very much.”_

“...When?—How?”

_“It’s—it’s complicated,”_ Sandy murmured, _“...remember when I saw you in the hot springs?”_

“...Ah.”

_“That’s when I first started having—fantasies—about you.”_ Sandy stuttered, _“but the truth is—that I’ve liked you long before then—I just—never let myself recognize it, I was in denial.”_

Sandy reached out and took Pitch’s hand.

_“But I’m hoping that you’ll let me make up for the lost time.”_

“Sandy,” Pitch said, as he drew his hand away, “this is all very sudden, I—I’m not sure...”

_“You don’t have to decide anything now.”_ Sandy soothed, _“Let’s just focus on keeping you safe.”_

“That—sounds like a good idea...but, how long do you think we’ll have to hide?” 

_“I’m not sure, at least a few hours.”_

“I hope not, the sands here are making me feel tired.”

_“If you’re sleepy you can use my room...”_

Pitch tensed.

_“Oh don’t worry, I won’t try anything.”_ Sandy smiled, gently taking  
Pitch’s hand and leading him down the hall.

“I—I—”

_“Come on, trust me for once.”_

“This—this isn’t a good idea.” Pitch mumbled sluggishly.

But Sandy had already laid him on the bed and was tucking him in.

“I—t-thank you.” Pitch whispered as he drifted off.

Sandy smiled widely.

_He thanked us! HE THANKED US!_

Yes, yes he did.

_WOOO-HOOO!!!! YEAH!!_

Okay, okay, don’t overdo it.

_BUT HE **THANKED** US! HELL YEAH! HE **LIKES** US!!!!!!_

Let’s not get ahead of ourselves! He was probably just being polite!

_BUT WHEN HAS HE EVER BEEN POLITE TO **ANYONE**!?! HE LIKES US!!! **HE LIKES US!!!**_

Fine let’s say you’re right, what about the guardians? What do you think will happen if they catch Pitch here?

_You explain the situation, that’s what... and if they **try** to pull some **shit** , then you **make it clear that Pitch off limits.**_

...You’ve got a point.

_What, are we actually agreeing? I do believe we are!_

Well, don’t get use to it! 

Sandy tip-toed quietly out the door, looking back once to see Pitch, sleeping peacefully.

Smiling, he gently closed the door.

 

_________________________________________________________

 

_Sorry for the delay. :D_


	12. Chapter twelve

The guardians were already flying through the Northern sky before they noticed one of them was missing.

“Where’s Sandy? Did we leave him?” Tooth asked, looking around.

“Naw, Sandy’s probably just ahead of us.” Jack said, lounging on the side of the sleigh, “I’m thinking he wants to see Pitch gone more than anyone else.”

Bunny said nothing, his eyes were squeezed shut and he was clutching the sleigh’s frame for dear life.

“…Nervous Bun-Bun?” Jack cooed, flicking the tip of Bunnymund’s ear. 

“Yer askin’ fer it Snowcone…” Bunny grimaced,

“Oh, I can think of a few ways you can get me back.” Jack purred, giving his cheek a peck.

“Give a rest.” North said, “We’re almost there.”

When they got to Pitch’s lair, the guardians immediately stormed the entrance, searching for him.

They roamed the caves, but there was no sign of the boogeyman.

“The place is deserted. And I still haven’t seen Sandy...” Tooth said, her feathers ruffling nervously, “You don’t think that something might’ve happened?”

North remained silent for a moment,

“Tooth, you and I go to Sandy’s island, Jack, you and Bunny stay here and continue search.”

“Oh you can count on us Captain!” Jack said, as he wrapped his arm around Bunny’s, Bunny blushed.

“Good,” North laughed, “let’s go Tooth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I have returned! Sorry for the wait ya'll, but life has been a little hectic recently. :D_


	13. Chapter thirteen

Several hours had passed when Sandy heard a loud banging on the door.

“Sandy?! Sandy, are you there?!”

...North.

_Could he be more subtle? God!_

Pipe down! Be mature for once!

_Fine, so long as you make it clear... Pitch is **off limits.**_

Sandy rolled his eyes as he made his way to let them in.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tooth fluttered around, “What if he’s not here? What if Pitch took him somewhere and is...”

The door sprang open and they were greeted by a very annoyed looking Sandy.  
“Sandy! We thought that—” Tooth began, but was cut off as Sandy motioned for them to be quiet.

“...Sandy what’s going on?” Tooth whispered, “Where were you? What happened to Pitch?”

Sandy pursed his lips, and then quietly led them inside to his bedroom.

There, sleeping soundly was Pitch Black.

Tooth yelped and North made to draw his swords, but one writhing look from Sandy and they halted.

“Sandy, what—” Tooth began, but Sandy put a finger to his lips warningly.

“...Sandy,” North whispered, “Why is Pitch in your bed?”

Sandy looked at Pitch for a moment, and then let a cluster of tender shapes form over his head.

“...You... _ **love**_ him?!” North whispered, stunned.

Leading them out and shutting the door, Sandy smiled shyly, and gave them a short nod.

_Good, this is going very well._

“...Is that what you were trying to tell us...before we left?” Tooth asked quietly

_Exactly! That’s exactly what we wanted to tell you!_

He smiled wider, and nodded.

North put his hand to his forehead, obviously confused, “Sandy...could...explain to us?” he said.

Sandy smiled and began his story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Here's chapter 13, it's not much, but I hope y'all like it anyway. :D_


	14. Chapter fourteen

Pitch rose slowly from his slumber, and made his way down the hall.

“Sandy...I think we need to talk...” he began... and stopped in his tracks as he faced Nicolas Saint-North.

_...Fuck._

“North?! What the—”

“No worries, Sandy explain everything.”

“...E-Everything?”

North laughed good-naturedly.

_**“Everything.”** _

Pitch’s cheeks turned dark purple,

“Well I...um...”

Soon Tooth fluttered over, and Sandy bounded along with her, smiling gleefully.

“I’m sorry, but what’s going on?” Pitch asked, still blushing.

North and Tooth exchanged glances, and then looked at him with expressions of embarrassment and shame.

“Well Pitch, Sandy told us what you’ve been up to...” Tooth said, 

Pitch felt his cheeks blush brighter,

“And it seems that we’ve misjudged you, we were so set on you being our enemy...” Tooth whispered shamefully, 

“That we never considered that you could be anything else.” North supplemented, “And for that, we are sorry.”

North stuck out his hand; puzzled, Pitch took it.

“Now we can let bygones be bygones.” North said as he shook Pitch’s hand heartily.

“Now then,” Tooth said, “let’s go tell Jack and Bunny about this…and give Sandy and Pitch some time alone.” She laughed, giving Sandy a wink.

Sandy blushed, Pitch sputtered intensely as North and Tooth exited. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“...Sandy?” Pitch whispered after a few minutes.

Sandy turned to face him.

“I—I think we need to talk about things...” Pitch sputtered quickly.  
Sandy nodded and motioned for them to sit down,

“Thanks again for helping me,” Pitch said, taking a seat beside him, “...And thanks for explaining things to those two, I truly appreciate it.”

_OMG, he thanked us **again**! He likes us!_

Shut up.

_...he liiikkkeees us._

Shut up before I make you!

“Um...Sandy...?” Pitch said, “Are you okay?”

Sandy nodded vigorously, and tried to give his best _**I-Don’t-Argue-With-Myself-I’m-Perfectly-Normal**_ smile. 

“Well...well first off...I’d like to apologize,” Pitch muttered, “I’m sorry that I didn’t take you seriously...before.”

Sandy waved his hand dismissively; he figured that if he had been in Pitch’s position, it might not have believed himself either.

“Yes...well...look Sandy, I’m not sure about us...becoming involved...it might not turn out well...”Pitch continued, “But...I wouldn’t mind giving it a try...if that’s alright with you.”

Sandy practically beamed.

_OMG YES! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE GREATEST NIGHT EVER!_

For once Sandy had to agree—in fact—this felt like the best night he ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Here's the 14th chapter, I'm so sorry for the delay, but life got in the way, you know? Anyhow, feel free to give back some constructive criticism._


	15. Epilogue

Everything seemed to calm down in the months that followed; North and Tooth had explained the situation to Jack and Bunny, and had since left Pitch more or less alone. Furthermore, Sandy was free to spend as much time as he wanted with him.

Speaking of the Boogeyman...

Sandy looked up to see Pitch bringing over two cups of hot chocolate.

“Here you are Sanderson,” he said, handing him a cup.

_Now’s your chance, make a move._

Oh, I plan to.

Sandy smiled, _“Why thank you love,”_ he purred, _“this is the best hot chocolate I’ve ever had.”_

Pitch blushed deeply, “I doubt that Sandy, the Pooka’s the chocolate-maker, not I.”

Sandy smirked and let a trail of dreamsand wrap around Pitch’s torso, pulling him near.

“Sandy!” Pitch squeaked as Sandy wrapped his arms around his neck, _“You know what I think Pitch,”_ he breathed silkily, _“I think we should announce our engagement.”_

“Engagement Sanderson?” Pitch smiled, “Barely anyone knows that we’re dating and you’re already hearing wedding bells?”

_“Come now, I always thought you’d want a small ceremony.”_

“Perhaps so, but only after we’ve actually been together for a few centuries.”

Sandy let his fingers trail down Pitch’s v-neck robe, looking at him with his saddest puppy eyes.

_“...Centuries... that seems a little too much, don’t you think Pitch?”_

“Not really my dear.” Pitch smirked, “A couple of centuries are just what we need to really get to know each other.”

_“Well...what if I joined you on your nightly visits to see your animal friends...except the pigeons, I still hate those fuckers.”_

“The pigeons aren’t too fond of you either,” Pitch laughed, “but you may come if you wish, though that still won’t change my mind.” 

_“Was worth a shot.”_ Sandy smiled, _“But let’s not worry too much about your little bird friends now...”_

Sandy leaned forward, his mouth against Pitch’s ear.

_“I want to spend some time with my fine ass Boogeyman.”_ He whispered.

Pitch wrapped his arms around him, “...Then what are we waiting for?”

Sandy grinned wider, and taking Pitch’s hand, led him to the bedroom.

_“What indeed?”_

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Welp, there you have it, the finally part, I know it's not the best, but I hope you all like it. And thanks so much for viewing!_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this.


End file.
